


i wanna lick the icing off

by lighters (wonderfuls)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, harry bakes the cakes, louis wants cake, the height difference is a struggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfuls/pseuds/lighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes cake, but he doesn't like the guy who bakes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna lick the icing off

**Author's Note:**

> hi there. um. i don't really know what i just wrote. i just wrote it a minute ago out of nowhere, and it wasn't what i was expecting to write, but here's the results. forgive me if there are any mistakes and absolutely awful grammar. i'll probably end up re-writing this or just never looking at it again because it's absolutely dreadful. 
> 
> anyways, i own nothing. the title is lyrics from the song "birthday cake" by rihanna. pls don't judge me too hard. my tumblr is thewhiteskimos if you wanna hit me up xx

Louis wants cake. Sadly, in his kitchen, he had nothing but tea, some cookies, and a half-eaten sandwich. The rest of the food had disappeared, probably having a party in Niall's stomach. Of course, those are some lovely choices, really, except the cookies are stale, the sandwich has molded, and as much as he loves tea, he wants cake. And only cake. Maybe he can have tea with the cake. After a long while of laying across Zayn and Niall's lap, whining about how much he was craving at the moment, Zayn pushed him off, barely paying attention to what he had to say, while Niall recommended him to go downtown to Slice of Life, some bakery that Louis has never stepped foot in. He usually ordered Zayn to go out and get him something because Louis simply did not want to get up. 

Louis decided to go. The trip would be worth it, right? All he wanted was some cake. Any kind of cake. Which is why he steals Zayn's sweater, one that is way too big on him (but fuck it), squeezes into really tight jeans, shoves his dirty shoes on, and leaves the flat alone to Zayn and Niall. He probably knows what they're going to do while he's out. Probably fuck. Again.

Louis is a great best friend. Zayn should appreciate that.

And then Louis is there, parking his car right outside of Slice of Life. Louis trusts that whatever they had to serve was as good as Niall said, but honestly, Niall probably has that opinion about everything. It was a cute little place, and the pictures of cake taped to the window was currently not helping his cravings at the moment. It's a good thing he's about to step inside. So he does it. He enters the place, and the smell is so fucking delicious that he just wants to eat every goddamn thing they sell here.

"Hi! How may I help you?" a cheery voice interrupted Louis' thoughts. And oh, Louis didn't even notice him. But this "him" was a guy with such long hair and nice tattoos and a stained apron and _shit_. Louis wanted to run his fingers through his hair right then and there. He would do it, if he wasn't still standing at the door. As he walks closer, Louis concludes that he doesn't just want to eat every goddamn thing they sell here, but he would also like a slice of the boy behind the counter. (Louis thinks that's a great pun and stores it away for future use of flirting and such). He grins at the boy before glancing at the pastries displayed on the shelves. 

"Cake. I want a slice of cake, please. To stay," Louis told him politely, looking at the boy once again. It wasn't like he was sneaking glances, of course not, Louis just thought that it's much more polite to look directly at the person as he spoke. Of course, the worker being spectacular eye-candy was a bonus. Louis wants him to bend his body over the counter like a bendy straw. Or vice-versa. Either works.

"Alright, that'd be two pounds. Have a seat and I'll bring it over! I bake the cakes here, too," the boy told louis. At least, Louis thought he was a boy. He was hot, though, so surely he was around Louis' age... but his sweet smile made him look so much younger. Louis turned around, opting to not make a comment about it because he would probably be at a loss of words considering sexual fantasies just flashed through his mind. "Oh, wait! What kind of cake?" the boy called out once Louis started walking away. Louis turned around slowly, blinking at him.

"I don't know, I just want cake. Surprise me!" Louis said, before swiftly turning around and bouncing to one of the tables inside the place. If his eyes lingered longingly on the boy before he disappeared to fetch whatever, then who could blame him? He sat down, taking out his phone instantly to text Zayn.

**To: stud muffiin**  
 _zayn i forgot how to flirt what do i do theres a cute boy here about to serve me cake_

**From: stud muffin**  
 _shut up nd eat his cake if u get what im sayin ahahaa_  
 _also y r u eating cake without me nd niall? Bring sum back pls_

Zayn is an awful best friend. Louis will not be bringing him any cake.

"Here's your slice! It's red velvet, by the way. Decorated it myself," Dimples tells louis proudly, setting a paper plate down with his red slice of cake and a fork right in front of him with a giant smile on his face. A giant smile that caused the dimples on his face to become more prominent. Louis wants to poke it, but the boy is so tall, and he's towering over the table, and Louis probably wouldn't be able to reach. Life sucks. 

"Cute," Louis says, but then he realizes what he said, "I mean, the cake. It looks like a small, cute little slice of cake."

"Cute and little, eh? Just like you," Dimples says with a wink. And just, _what_? Right now, Louis would be blushing and would probably get down on his knees right then and there for this guy. But he just called Louis _small_. That's just... That crosses the line.

"Are you saying I'm little? Listen here, buddy, I'm not fucking little, you're just a fucking giant," Louis spits out. Louis does _not_ like being called small. He will proudly announce how he's taller than his mum and sisters, thank you very much. 

"I- what?" Rude Dimples starts to say. Louis pushes his chair back so that he can get up and leave. Louis doesn't care about this guy anymore. Not at all. And maybe he was being just a tiny bit dramatic, but Louis didn't give two shits about it.

"I said I'm not fucking little. Does my ass look fucking little to you? No. No, it doesn't. I'm leaving. Thanks for the cake," Louis says angrily, picking up his plate. Of course he was gonna take the cake with him, even if it was given to him by very rude, (totally not) cute boys. He'll eat it and his ass will get bigger. Cause it's obviously not small. The rest of Louis isn't small, either.

"But I- I mean, you _are_ quite tiny, but I didn't mean-" the boy starts to stammer out, but Louis stomps out of the bakery. And even if he swayed his hips a little bit as he walked out, it was to prove a point. 

Louis doesn't eat the cake. He abandons it on his kitchen counter, calling out a "Zayn! Niall! There's cake!". He hears someone falling off a bed as he passes Zayn's bedroom door, rushing to exit. It's probably Niall. He always takes the food. This is probably the first time Louis will actually not be angry about it. 

Louis sighs, walking into his bedroom and slamming his door.

(┛◉Д◉)┛

Louis still wants cake. He would buy the cake from the back of the grocery store, those freshly made ones, but it's too far away and Louis' much more closer to the aisle with cake mixes. Plus, the guy who bakes everything back there smells. Usually, people who bake all the time for a job smell like sugar. Maybe the guy from last week does - Wait, no. Louis will not think about that. No, no, _no_. 

Anyways, time to pick a cake. Louis ignores the red velvet cake mixes, and goes for the birthday cake mix. What he doesn't understand is why all of the boxes for that flavor has been placed on the fucking top shelf. It takes Louis five minutes to give up after jumping up and down with his hand stretched out high to reach it, and even attempting to climb the goddamn shelves. Louis hates life.

That is, until a hand reaches above him and grabs the birthday cake mix. Louis thinks he loves life again. And the person who just grabbed the box for him. At least, he's assuming it's for him and that the person isn't about to be a dick. "Here you go," a voice says. It's deep. Louis likes deep. He can _go_ deep, too. 

Louis turns around, about to grin happily, hoping the guy is hot as fuck. 

And he really, really is, but Louis isn't happy. It's that guy from the bakery last week, and Louis' eyebrows instantly narrow, his joyful expression quickly turning into a scowl.

"Oh! Hey, I know you! Listen, I-" the boy starts to speak again, but Louis cuts him off quickly.

"Oh it's _you_ again. I could have gotten that by myself, you know, I don't fucking need your help! I'm not small! I can do things for my self, god," Louis says, ignoring the box of cake mix the boy was holding out in his very, _very_ big hands. Louis doesn't want to think about it. Instead, he turned around, grabbed a random chocolate cake mix — later, Louis comes to the conclusion that he absolutely hates cake after burning the whole thing — and walks off, leaving the boy standing with his mouth agape. Louis is quite proud. He mentally gives himself a pat on the back.

(┛◉Д◉)┛

It's been a week since the Grocery Store Incident. Louis hasn't told anyone about it, considering he knows what they'll say —something along the lines of _Louis, you idiot, you can't just do that_. Louis would have none of it. So today, Louis decided he was going to sleep in, having been deprived of every sugary goodness that exists for too long. However, after hearing way too many cheers coming from the living room, he decided it's time for him to step out, meet whoever these lads are and have a bit of fun. Niall probably invited people over again (usually it's just Liam), even though this isn't even Niall's flat, it's Louis' and Zayn's, but Niall might as well live here considering he's here every day of the week. Louis doesn't even know if he's left at all. Plus, Zayn never invites people over unless it's Niall. 

All Louis wanted to do was step out, maybe brush his teeth, grab a beer, sit down with whoever was here and play FIFA. It was simple. It was Louis' fucking flat, he could do whatever he wants, right? But obviously, fate had other plans. (Louis thinks the main objective of Fate's plans were to hurt him. Bad. In multiple ways.) 

Louis walks out of his bedroom, proceeding to walk through the little hallway until the bathroom door flies out and hits Louis in the face, causing him to fall on his bum. Louis whines on the floor, looking up to see who the perpetrator is. Louis officially hates people.

"Oops, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up," a voice says, coming out of the bathroom and looking down at Louis. His expression is apologetic until their eyes meet, mouth falling open in shock as he realizes who he knocked down. And it's fucking _him_. Bakery Boy is in his goddamn flat. Oh my god, he's probably a burglar. Louis screams bloody murder.

"Hi, excuse me, what the hell are you doing in my fucking home?" Louis inquires, or really just shouts, ignoring the boy's outstretched hand. He does not need help from him. Nope.

"HARRY! There you are, lad — Louis, what the hell are ya doin' on the floor? Get up, this is Harry," Niall says, appearing out of nowhere with a grin on his face. And shit, Niall knows this guy. "He works down at that bakery I told you to go to! Best mate, ever! He can sure whip up some good cake, am I right?"

Oh. _Oh_. Louis gets up, ignores Niall's smile and the way the culprit — Harry? — is biting his lip nervously, and stomps his way back into his bedroom and slams the door. Louis hates both of them. And seriously, where the fuck is Zayn?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. idk what i just wrote. it just kind of happened. ~~see what i did there aHA~~  
>  to be continued?


End file.
